Warriors: Bound by Blood
by Miragelight
Summary: Two kits, separated at birth are soon reunited in the same clan. Can they overcome the prophecy that even StarClan is unable to change?
1. Allegiances

**_Note: I will update this after every couple of chapters to add in new clans and characters._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors. Thank you._**

**_ALLEGIANCES_**

**_ARIELCLAN_**

**_LEADER_**

**_Floralstar-sleek white she-cat with two black patches of fur that resembles a kind of flower._**

**_Apprentice, Emeraldpaw_**

**_DEPUTY_**

**_Spiralheart-black tom with white tipped ears._**

**_MEDICINE CAT_**

**_Seaspark-petite she-cat with a coat of silver with a brilliant hue of deep blue._**

**_WARRIORS_**

**_Streakfur-white tom with numerous scars from his previous battles._**

**_Apprentice, Quaintpaw_**

**_Earthclaw-large brown tom with a coat of dark brown._**

**_Apprentice, Crestpaw_**

**_Wanespirit-slender white she-cat with brown spots._**

**_Apprentice, Symphonypaw_**

**_Desertstorm-moody light brown she-cat._**

**_Dreamsky-pretty redish-brown she cat with black tipped ears._**

**_Apprentice, Swanpaw_**

**_Redorb-handsome red tom with a pair of red eyes._**

**_Apprentice, Faithpaw_**

**_Lavenderfur-light purplish tom with deep blue eyes._**

**_APPRENTICES_**

**_Quaintpaw-small grey tom with silver specks on his paws._**

**_Faithpaw-dark ginger she-cat with a white frontpaw(right)._**

**_Crestpaw-black tom with white specks all over his coat._**

**_Symphonypaw-snow-white she-cat with amber eyes._**

**_Swanpaw-large white tom._**

**_Emeraldpaw- black she-cat with white tipped ears and green eyes._**

**_CATS OUTSIDE CLANS_**

**_Zone-helpful old gray tom that has been through a lot._**

**_Merry-pretty pure white she-cat that lives with Zone._**

**_Radiant-cheeful small spotted black white she-cat._**

**_

* * *

_**


	2. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

Two cats scampered hastily across the clearing of a forest, each carrying a kit in their jaws. Both cats were of different gender.

The she-cat had a beautiful coat of snowy-white and owned a pair of bright green eyes.

Contradicting to the she-cat, the male had a sleek black coat and dull brown eyes, useful in hiding during the night.

The kits however, had a mix of those two. The first in the male's jaws had a black coat with white tipped ears and green eyes, slightly darker than the she-cat's. The other had a white coat with black spotted randomly, tainting it.

"Spiralheart," the she-cat meowed worriedly," Are you sure this is all right? Wouldn't Floralstar come after you?"

Spiralheart replied firmly," She would, but what use will it be? She knows that I would stay with you, Merryfoot, whatever it takes. I will _not _go back to ArielClan until she agrees to take you in."

Merryfoot smiled lightly and whispered," Thanks Spiralheart, FlameClan wouldn't have even done that for me…"

Spiralheart licked her behind an ear and meowed jokingly," Hey! That's the duty of your mate! Do you mean to say that you have more than one mate other than me?"

Merryheart chuckled then meowed," Of course not you furball. Handling tons of you would be equivalent to climbing up the Great Sycamore and flinging myself off from the top. How about…" a rustle in the bushes caused the she-cat to stop her talk abruptly. As mall group of cats leapt out. _ArielClan_, Merryfoot recognized.

The patrol consisted of a large brown tom, a slender white she-cat with brown spots and another she-cat with a coat of brown in a lighter shade compared to the tom.

"Earthclaw!" Spiralheart quickly stood infront of his mate, attempting to intimidate the bigger tom, to no success.

Earthclaw, the only tom of the patrol, shook his head in an upset manner," Sorry buddy, Floralstar's orders."

Spiralheart then meowed defiantly," I shall not go back, even if it costs me my life. But," Spiralheart looked into Earthclaw's eyes," Earthclaw…Thanks for everything."

The other two she-cats of the patrol, Wanespirit and Desertstorm, slowly stretched into a stance, warning the couple of a battle about to start.

Spiralheart meowed a "Sorry" and leapt into battle.

---

After a moment ofscreeching, tearing and clawing, the battle finally ended. Wanespirit had been knocked out while the remaining two of the patrol and Spiralheart was panting continuously.

Spiralheart lunged forward, preparing to strike but Desertstorm, taking an advantage of her tiny form, slipped underneath and knocked him off his feet, causing him to fall to the ground, unconscious.

Merryfoot gasped and bounded forward to help but Earthclaw stopped her.

"No! Don't take him back to ArielClan! The kits need him!" Merryfoot struggled in his grasp.

"Sorry Merryfoot. Our orders were 'Get Spiralheart and his kit back here in the clan. We can't afford to lose another warrior'" Earthclaw shooked his head and picked up Spiralheart and one of the kits, not realizing that there was actually two as one of them was asleep behind a small rock, perfectly out of the enemy's view.

The patrol had left. Merryfoot stared sadly at her only kit left. She gently picked up the kit and left, deciding to nurse her as a loner, not telling her of what happened to her father and sister.

Short Note: I shall only continue this if you want me to. If not, I don't think I will even bother posting so much for nothing too.

Ps: I might have better luck on ideas than the other fic. ...Alliances coming soon.

Editted: Sorry about the Spiral 'star' thing… I used to roleplay with friends using this name. Hehe. Thanks for the support. I'll continue the story then.


	3. A Loner

**CHAPTER 1**

"Mother! Mother! Look at what I have!" a young kit mewed out excitedly, bouncing up and down in the old shack.

Merry looked at her kit, smiling softly at the prey dangling from her mouth.

"It's a mouse. Nicely caught for your first prey, Radiant. I think we shall have that for a midday bite."

Radiant grinned widely and proudly that she finally had became of some use after depending so much on her mother on the past few moons.

An old gray tom padded in slowly and chuckled," Ah. What did I miss out?"

"Zone!" Radiant leapt towards him, greeting him.

Zone was Merry's friend who had taken them in when they were in need of a shelter. He also taught Radiant the ways of hunting and how to fend off her enemies.

Zone then smiled and meowed in a rather serious tone," Merry, I think you have to move soon. ArielClan cats are going to patrol this place often, and Twolegs are coming over here in a couple of days for some reason, I heard."

Merry then widened her eyes in shock, "ArielClan? But why?"

Zone sighed and said," They wanted to convert this place into their territory after the Twolegs obtained what they want."

Merry stared at her forepaws, blanking out for a moment, then meowed," I'll go check something. Zone, can you accompany me to take a look at something?"

" Sure do, young lady." Zone grinned at Merry.

" Zone, I'm not young anymore, for StarClan's sake,and I already have a mate, thank you." Merry 'hmphed'.

" I'm only kidding…" Zone said, defeated. Radiant smiled widely and then bounced," Hey! What about me! Can I go?"

" Sorry Radiant, I'm afraid you have to stay here." Merry apologized.

Radiant puffed up her cheeks," How come you two get all the fun while I stay in this boring old shack?"

Merry then replied, " If you don't, then who would protect our food for later? What if someone comes along and steals it?"

" Okay…" Radiant frowned.

" Don't worry, Radiant, you'll get to come with us next time, we're just checking out what's happening in the fields beyond the Twoleg place. It's dangerous. I'll bring you along when you get older, okay?" Merry promised.

"Okay!" The spotted black kit brightened almost immediately.

"We'll come back when the sun sets, be sure to look out for us, if not, we'll scare you from the back!" Zone laughed, causing Radiant to protest about her not being afraid of anything.

When the two cats disappeared beyond the Twoleg place, Radiant settled down, thinking of something to do, other than just plainly staring at the door, waiting for them to come back.

---


	4. Waiting

**CHAPTER 2**

Radiant rolled about on the cold groundboredly. It is already moonhigh and those two still hadn't come back. Radiant sighed and decided to catch another prey in the forest, to practice and for her poor stomach.

Observant black eyes darted around the forest, looking for prey. Radiant padded softly behind a thick log when she spotted a mouse chewing on a piece of Twoleg rubbish. With a swift leapt and swipe, the mouse was dead.

Radiant grinned victoriously before picking it up, but a flash of gray stopped her, knocking her off her feet.

Radiant hissed at the attacker-a gray tom, at the same time, regaining her steps.She leapt forward suddenly and bit into the tom's shoulder. The gray one roared in pain and attempted to shake her off. Radiant let go of his shoulder after leaving deep teeth marks on it.

"That's enough." A deep voice called out. It belonged to a white tom with a fair number of battle scars on him.

"Quaintpaw, you should always look before you pounce, or one day you would leap into a badger's claw without knowing..." The tom continued calmly.

Quaintpaw, the small gray tom protested," But she trespassed our territory! A cat from another Clan trespassing our clan is forbidden! You should know that, Streakfur."

"By the scent of it, I would assume that she's a kit of a loner, Quaintpaw. Don't go assuming loners as Clan cats, sniff first. Loners have aided us a lot in the past." Streakfur continued," Besides, Northwind would have our tails if you killed a loner."

Quaintpaw simply snorted rudely while Streakfur glared at him.

Streakfur then turned meowed to Radiant softly," Little one, what is your name?"

Radiant blinked for a moment before the question finally soaked in.

"Radiant."

"Ah. A good name, sounds very hopeful and optimistic." Quaintpaw snorted at the praise and muttered something along the lines of "shiny" and "blinding" before a glare from Streakfur shutted up his complaints.

" Given by your parents?"

Radiant shooked her head and replied," I only have a mother.My father dissappeared, accoreding to her.She and her goodfriend raised me, and her friend gave me that 'shiny' name."

Streakfurchuckled for a whilebefore meowing," Sorry about your father and that tiny furball." Ignoring the protests from Quaintpaw, he continued, " What is the name of your mother and her friend?"

" Merry and Zone."

"Zone!"

The younger tom then questioned," Who's Zone?"

Streakfur then meowed a reply," Zone is also a loner. He had helped us in the past when Crosswind's group suddenly attacked our camp in the night moons before, remember?"

" How could I possibly remember, you old lump of fur. I was only a couple of weeks old when that had happened."

"Oh."

Radiant, irritated that the two toms are ignoring her, suddenly meowed," Hey! So are you gonna let me off or what?"

Quaintpaw sighed at the sudden interruption and then asked Radiant," Where did Zone and your mother went?"

"They said that..." Radiant was cut off when a pretty sleek she-cat padded out into the clearing, tailed by a couple of other cats.

---

Sorry for the long wait. I hadn't got much time to update much since I'm preparing for exams. Thank you, readers, for reviewing!

StarAloha- Thanks! You have a nice story too. -.

Avriane- Glad you like the story AND the characters. XD

Thistlepaw- Thank you! I'll try and improve the storyline if I can.

Cat of Thunder - Thanks! I'll try and get it better and better, as you said.

Twitcherz- Glad you like Radiant. I hope you enjoy the story!

Konciawa- Hehez. Grapes are convenient and nice to eat. Thanks for reviewing. XD


	5. The Meeting

**Chapter 3**

"Floralstar!"

Streakfur and Quaintpaw both bowed their heads immediately, leaving Radiant confused. Quaintpaw then nudged for her to do the same and she bowed hastily, almost knocking into one of the cats that accompanied the she-cat.

Floralstar then chuckled and motioned for the three cats to lift their heads, before raising a brow and meowing," Ah, Streakfur and Quaintpaw, who is this young kit with you? I can tell that this kit does not come from any of the other clans."

Streakfur then returned a smile and said," A loner's kit, Floralstar. It seems that this young kit had been raised by a loner called Merry and Zone."

Floralstar then said," Merry?" She turned to face Radiant and asked gently," Ah, little one, who is your father?"

"I don't know. Mother said that he fell off the Great Sycamore and died."

Floralstar looked at her with a strange expressionbefore looking at her with a gentle expression andmeowing softly," Ah, may he rest in StarClan then."

A black tom with tipped white ears then interrupted," Floralstar, should we bring this kit back to our clan and sent out a patrol or two to look for her mother? You said that Faithpaw, Crestpaw and Symphonypaw are to become warriors today."

"Good idea, Spiralheart, I almost forgot about that, thank you for the reminder," Floralstar replied to the black tom. She then meowed to Radiant," Come on little one, you heard what he said. Please follow us to the ArielClan Camp. We'll lead you back when we find you mother and Zone."

Radiant then nodded and followed the group of cats through a well-concealed hole under a bush.

---

They had passed many different kinds of trees, lakes, rivers and Radiant was excited to know about the life of Clan cats and loners. She then looked back for a moment, distracted, and bumped into Quaintpaw, stepping on his paw with her claws unsheathed…

"Ouch! Radiant! You stepped on my poor paw!"

"Sorry!"

Quaintpaw then hissed in pain and hopped forth with his other three paws while Radiant apologized. Even Streakfur is unable to hold back a small chuckle.

Floralstar then stopped running and turned around, meowing to Radiant.

"Welcome to ArielClan, young Radiant. The Clan of grace, strength and speed."


	6. Lost

**Chapter 4**

The sight of cats working harmoniously together and sharing conversations awed radiant. Her whiskers twitched in excitement and she decided to ask the cats how they had done that so orderly.

"Amazed?"

Radiant swiftly turned her head to meet the owner of the new voice. A sleek tom padded out of the bushes, head held high.

Radiant widened her eyes, astonished. Unlike normal coats that are usually not eye-catching, save for some that are born with beautiful ones. This newly arrived toms fur color was just plain odd. It was bright red and had a long gray streak across the back.

The tom padded across and bowed to Floralstar in greeting weakly. Floralstar then smiled and turned to Radiant with her tail pointed to him.

"Radiant, this is Flarewing, one of our clan apprentice who recently became a warrior."

Radiant nodded and bowed while Flarewing did the same with a only slightly cheerful smile on his face.

Floralstar then suddenly remembered.

"Flarewing. Where is the rest of the patrol. Where are Dreamsky, Redorb and Meekpaw?"

Flarewing immediately lowered his head and looked at the ground beside Floralstar, refusing to meet her stare.

"Floralstar…I don't know… The four of us were hunting by Crystal Shore but suddenly Redorb warned us to run back to the camp…I followed his orders and came back here… I don't know what happened to them… Everything was suddenly so quiet after Meekpaw's scream…"

Flarewing shivered and crouched nearer to the ground with each word, revealing a large slash dripping with blood.

Radiant gasped while Floralstar immediately sprinted forward to assist the barely standing warrior to a petite cat with a coat of silver with a brilliant hue of deep blue who came running from a shady den by the corner when Floralstar had yowled for her.

"Let's go to the apprentices' den and wait for Floralstar to announce the condition of Flarewing later."

Radiant turned to face Quaintpaw and nodded, before the two of them made their way down to the apprentices' den, attempting to convice themselves that the situation was going to be alright while at it.

---

Note: Sorry sorry sorry! I'm busy lately. It's my holidays and I'm trying to enjoy them before I move into my new school! Yes, I'm evil. The time I would probably get the new chapter done would probably be very late. I hope I didn't dissapoint you alot with this short chapter. I'll try to get the next chapter done soon!


	7. The Wail

**Chapter 5**

Even after reaching the empty apprentice's den, both cats were silent.

Quaintpaw then finally gave up bearing with the silence and attempted to spark up a conversation.

"So, can you tell me a little about your life as a loner? We rarely have loners in our clans and also have the time to share tongues a little."

Radiant twitched a whisker and hesitated on what to tell the clanborn tom, before trying to start giving him a reply

"Well…"

A loud depressing yowl sounded in the camp, cutting off Radiant and made Quaintpaw and her prick up their sharp ears, alarmed.

"Radiant, let's move. Something's happening outside."

Radiant nodded hastily, sprinting after the silver-specked grey tom.

---

A body of a cat was placed in the center of the camp and almost all the cats of ArielClan stood over it, some trying to look another direction trying not to see the horrendous sight.

Tension hung in the air, and Radiant didn't like it at all.

Quaintpaw then padded over and almost immediately, he trembled with shock almost immediately at it.

"It couldn't be…no…"

Streakfur padded over to Quaintpaw, attempting to calm him down before he does anything rash, while Radiant just stared at the motionless body with shock, her body not letting her move even an inch due to it.

The body of the small cat was almost torn to shreds. Claw marks were all over the blood-matted over the light grey body of a she-cat. Fang marks covered the she-cat's neck, legs broken and a slightly unfamiliar scent wafted over it.

Quaintpaw wailed and collapsed on the dead cat in disbelief.

Floralstar then announced, expression unable to be read, but it was quite clear that she was upset.

"We shall take turns in sending Meekpaw to StarClan and Flarewing is alright. Seaspark managed to rid the gash of infection and stop its bleeding and, Dreamsky and Symphonypaw, you shall take the night guard."

Dreamsky, a pretty redish-brown she-cat, nodded and took her position without any complaints, while Symphonypaw, a female apprentice with white fur, wanted to say something but quickly decided not to question Floralstar's orders and followed Dreamsky to the entrance to take her position.

Radiant just stood there, confused, not knowing what to do. Streakfur then padded over.

"Radiant, I think it would be best if you returned to the apprentice's den now and leave us the work. Just get some rest. Either Floralstart or me will tell you about it tomorrow. Don't mention anything about Meekpaw, that dead she-cat, you saw just now. Meekpaw is Quaintpaw's sister. They were from the same litter."

Finishing his words, he nudged Radiant into the apprentice's den and quickly padded out to the camp clearing to join the other cats.

Radiant lay on the fresh, soft moss with a lot in mind before she finally managed to fall asleep.

---

Notes: I moved into my new school and pretty much got used to it, but there seemed to be almost three test every week and I totally failed maths. XD


End file.
